


While The World Let Go

by asMischa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asMischa/pseuds/asMischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future (10 years or so) - Stiles and Lydia decided to make use of their shared talent to solve supernatural mysteries and opened a detective agency a while ago, getting really good at it. And perhaps they might, between solving both trivial and life-endangering cases, find something more, after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That old feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first multi-chapter fic which kinda developed from [this](http://emeraldflame.tumblr.com/post/76022825221/youre-annoying-so-why-are-you-always-on-my-mind) one-shot I did a while ago, so i hope it turns out well. It starts pretty lightly at the beginning and the chapter is a little short, but I definitely plan on making it darker and longer with time. Also a lot of Stydia. Buckets of Stydia.
> 
> Work title from 'A Rocket to the Moon' song of the same title.

Stiles Stilinski has never been the one to just sit still – so it was no surprise that he, once again, found himself pacing in his office while trying to get the pieces together. Seriously, if anyone ever told him 10 years ago that looking for some innocent supernatural creatures Derek Hale once again managed to completely scare to death would be his job, he'd laugh at them.

He wasn't laughing now.

Okay, it wasn't as if this was the only thing he ever did – and he was even exaggerating a little about the whole Derek-is-scary situation. Actually, it was always good when it turned out to be a day like this. Because if it weren't, then he had to prevent some definitely-not-innocent beast from killing someone. So when he thought it through, he should be glad for today. But he wasn't. Because not only it was freaking hot – and by freaking hot he meant literally super freakishly hot – but that stupid were-whatever hadn't even left any marks for him to follow. Which definitely wouldn't be such a problem if Scott weren't out of town. Except that he, of all days, decided that it was a fun day for a little family outing.

He was just going through all the possible feral creature hideouts in his mind when he was interrupted by a knock on doors.

“How's it going?” Stiles turned around to see his detective partner leaning on a door frame, two frappes in hands. Lydia Martin was pretty in high school, but the years only made her even more beautiful – if that was even possible. Not to mention that she had managed to balance out their little business, college and now she had two jobs and was on a good way to getting her Fields medal. He had never doubted her, but with all that supernatural shit going around, his respect for her only grew.

“How do you think?” He replied sarcastically after a while and took the cold coffee from her with murmured “thanks”.

“Someone's a little irritated today,” she chirped.

“Try working in this weather,” he shot back, which earned him a pointed glare that clearly said that she is doing exactly that.

“Honestly, this isn't exactly what I imagined we'd be doing when I decided to get into this... business... with you,” she said, sitting at his desk.

“Six years and you've never complained before!”

“Yeah, because Scott always tracked these wayward things before and it was done,” Stiles shrugged at that. She turned to look at him. “And are you sure Derek's not gonna help us? Or what about Malia?”

“Derek's not answering the phone. It's his fault and he decides that he's apparently not equipped to deal with the guy and leaves it up to us. Awesome. And no, I'm so not calling Malia, are you totally insane?”

“Oh my god, so you dated, it didn't work out and then she kinda...” she went quiet for a while. “Wrecked your apartment. But that can definitely be worked out. I mean, my ex was a kanima. Come on,” she waved her hand. “Plus, you have been avoiding her for five years now. Which is quite the spectacle since she visits here for girls talk basically every week. I think you're both kinda over it now, right?”

He snorted.

“Hey. She was still adjusting to being human again, you know that. So her coyote took over for a while, since she got overwhelmed by a completely new feeling. Can you honestly tell me you'd react rationally in that situation?” she tilted her head.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “No. But it's still so weird and I panic everytime I know she's near. I know it's stupid, but...”

“Call. Her.” She interrupted him.

“Why can't you call her?”

She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. He just stared at her for a while and then grabbed his phone.

“I hate you, just so you know,” he told her whilst dialing.

“Sure,” she said in a voice that implied that she couldn't possibly care less.

***

Later that day, the poor scared wererabbit had been found (yes, wererabbit. Lydia was just as perplexed as the next person. No wonder the poor thing had got so scared of the intimidating werewolf. They had explained the situation to him when had finally changed back to his human form and thankfully, he had been willing to talk to Derek again. Apparently he had got scared when Derek had showed him his fangs as a demonstration of his ability), Stiles' trouble named Malia hadn't been completely dealt with, but at least he had talked to her (five years. Sometimes she felt the urging need to just hit Stiles and his tendency to avoid solving personal problems with a pan), and they had a little free time.

Well, free time. She had already known that leisure time in the office with Stiles was never exactly about having fun.

“Do we have to do it today?” she whined while packing her belongings in a box. “It's like the seventh circle of hell outside.” Hell, even her mini dress wasn't much of a help.

“Yes, we do. This place is too small and the new landlord clearly stated that if we do not move in the new offices today, then he's selling the space to someone else. And you know that we'll never get such a cheap offer, again.” Stiles was packing his stuff, too, except that he was mostly just throwing everything out because most of his things equaled trash.

Lydia shook her head, but said nothing. They both worked in silence for a while.

“Have you ever thought we'd end up here?” she asked several packed boxed later. It was a question she often thought about – and still couldn't find a definite answer. Their lives used to be (and still were) quite messy for her to remember whether she had even imagined the future at all.

He chuckled. “I guess I always kind of wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. But did it ever cross my mind that we're gonna open our own supernatural detective agency and get quite famous in the 'underworld?'” he said and made air quotes, “Well, that would probably be a no.”

“Oh, which reminds me. You do have more of that mountain ash, right? I won't have some supernatural being wrecking our new office. Again.” She shot him a pointed glare. Sure, they always joked about it whenever they remembered that little incident in their first office, but that still didn't mean Lydia ever wanted to go through that again.

Stiles gave her a look that clearly said he's not an idiot.

“Okay, okay,” she held her hands up. “Just checking.”

“Thinking about it thought, do you know where I put it?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair and looked around the room.

Lydia dropped the box she was holding on a table with a crash.

“Hey, our cups are in there!” he exclaimed.

She folded her arms. “Who cares about cups if they get smashed by an angry werewolf because you don't know where you put the mountain ash?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, okay, I admit, I should've kept a better track of it. But honestly, we've had this office for so long that I just forgot where it was. Can you seriously blame me?” he said, wildly gesturing with his hands.

Lydia shook her head in exasperation, but couldn't help but smile a little. To be honest, she was quite used to Stiles' quirks by now, so she just had to smile in these situations.

“You put it in your drawer, you dummy,” she said, taking the box she put on the table earlier and walking out of the office with a smug smile. Which only widened as she was walking down the stairs and heard him exclaim loudly when he finally found what he was looking for. One thing was for sure - working with him has never been boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some pairings already planned and I also know what they did for the past few years. Most of it you'll probably learn in the next chapter, this was mostly "the introduction" to the world and Stydia dynamics.  
> Also about Malia - the situation will definitely be resolved. I like Malia (Lydia/Malia/Kira OT3 for the win tbh) and I definitely didn't put this little thing in there to mess with her - it was just something I kind of figure she might have done since human feeling are still kinda foreign to her and Stiles broke up with her.


	2. Am I more than you bargained for yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in a new office definitely doesn't go without an argument.

It all happened one rainy day six years ago. It hadn't been the first time Sheriff Stilinski encountered something strange and had called the gang (who had all scattered around the country and gone to their respective colleges) to help him deal with it. Needless to say, the simple case had turned out to be much more and Stiles and Lydia had had to put their heads together to once again figure out what exactly is causing this. After that, they had holed themselves in Scott's room to drink on their success (well, success. Derek had grumbled something about his apartment being completely destroyed, but no one had really paid any attention to it).

_Stiles grabbed the bottle Malia had passed him and took a swing._

_“God, this is disgusting,” he grimaced and shuddered._

_Lydia rolled her eyes and took the bottle. “Then why are you still drinking it when all you do is pull that face and complain?”_

_“I'm giving in to peer pressure,” he said with straight face, nodding his head._

_Isaac snorted at that._

_“Oh shut up. What are you even doing here? You wanna talk about complaining? Here you have mister my-jeans-are-completely-ripped,” he said, gesturing to Isaac, who had changed into one of Scott's sweatpants. “Did you even help at all? All you did was to get yourself knocked out by that werebear thingy. Now how did that help, tell me?”_

_“Says the one who didn't even join the...”_

_“Whoa, and I thought we were over this phase,” Scott joined the conversation stopping Isaac from finishing his sentence and trying to calm them down._

_“We're never ever ever going to be over this phase,” Stiles gave Scott look as if he grew second head. “Honestly, do you not know me at all?”_

_Everyone just rolled their eyes and smiled a little. Malia put her hands around Stiles' neck._

_“He's just hiding his affection for Isaac behind all that sarcasm,” she said with straight face. At that, everyone started laughing._

_“I knew it,” was the only thing Isaac said after what the laughter died out, but it was enough to get them laughing again._

_No one said anything for a while after that. Stiles just sighed._

_“God, I mean, this is a pain in the ass, but I love doing this, you know? It gives me this... sense of purpose. Like there's some mystery in this world and I can solve it and I can basically forget about everything else for a while.” He rested his head on the bed he was leaning against._

_“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Lydia after a while. “It's great that we can just put our heads together and just focus on that particular problem. To just try and come up with a solution.” Stiles just nodded at her words._

_No one said anything for a long while._

_“Wow, why don't you guys just open a detective agency or something so you can stop being party poopers?” said Isaac finally._

_“Hey, but that's so not a bad idea,” Kira sat up, her eyes glowing with excitement, wildly gesturing with her hands. “Like, at all. I can totally imagine you two just solving one supernatural case after another and being, like, great at it.”_

_“Wow, a great idea. You think people are just going to see a werewolf outside their window and think 'Oh, look at that, I better call the Martinski agency'?” said Stiles immediately, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_“Martinski?” Isaac frowned._

_Lydia raised her eyebrows at that. “So, I see you haven't thought about that... at all.”_

_Scott giggled._

_“Okay, maybe it has crossed my mind,” he admitted after a while. “But still. How would we even start? We'd need capital, some space for offices, also have you forgotten we're in college? Oh and how do you even plan on actually doing this. Honestly?”_

_“Well, you could scan the newspapers for strange things and I don't know, wedge yourselves in the middle of investigations or something. I mean, you do have a practice with that,” Isaac said, taking a sip of the vodka that made its way to him._

_“Yeah, and I can start sending you people with supernatural problems,” said Scott, apparently also pretty excited by the idea._

_“And we could help you set it up,” supplied Kira. “And you could do it like cases so if you'd be too overwhelmed, you could tell the clients no,” she added after a while._

_“Seriously guys, that would be so amazing!” exclaimed Malia._

_“God, I don't know...” started Stiles._

_“Honestly, I'm not even sure if I actually want it or whether you're just projecting your excitement onto me.” Lydia help up her hands._

_“Although it might be good,” admitted Stiles. He would definitely lie if he said he had never thought about this before. How he and Lydia could absolutely be good at this. With their brains and also Lydia's added Banshee powers. But those were silly dreams – or at least he thought they were – and nothing more._

_But when he looked at Lydia in Scott's old bedroom, with all their friends around and her looking back at him with a little smile, he knew that this was something he really wanted – and he knew that she did, too._

Stiles remembered that moment as if it happened yesterday, and couldn't help but recall it when were standing in the hallway of their newly rented offices. Third time's the charm, right?

“So... where do you want to start?” he asked, looking at Lydia who seemed to be just as lost as him.

They had moved all the boxes a while ago, Stiles had managed to put mountain ash all around the building (good thing about magical dirt – the wind had no effect on it and neither did people who would accidentally step on it, thank god), they had already put the fans in place – the temperature definitely wasn't getting any lower - but now they just stared at their new, 4 rooms big office, and felt slightly lost.

“Well, we should probably figure out what goes where, right?” said Lydia after a while, putting her hand on her waist. “Like, my room, your room, common room, storage? That's what we wanted, right?” she looked at him.

“Yeah, yeah, sure... Just...”

“Which is which, right?”

“Yeah”

They looked at each other, again.

“Well, how about we look around, then meet here in, let's say, ten minutes, say which rooms we want and then we'll just figure out the two left?” Lydia came up with a solution. Stiles just nodded in approval and they both went exploring.

Stiles liked it here. It wasn't expensive, it was in the middle of the town, so they wouldn't have to worry about having to cross the entire city to get to a case, the offices looked pretty good, and were just big enough. He already knew that the big one in the middle would be their main room – or something like that. He wasn't sure whether they'll even use it that much since they'll probably just barge into each other's offices and start the brainstorming. But Lydia wanted this shared room for their clients and he had to admit that she had a point. And that big table they bought exactly for this purpose will definitely give them a more professional look.

He wasn't sure whether he liked the glass doors separating every room. But upon Lydia's snarky “and what are you even going to do there that you'd need to hide” he gave in and decided that it wasn't so bad after all. And since the smallest room, right next to the bathroom door, didn't even have any windows, he was fairly sure he found their storage room.

Now he just had to decide which of the two rooms he liked better. It was kind of stupid though, because they were both opposite each other, separated by hallway leading to the main room and basically identical. But he still managed to choose and when he finally got to their 'meeting' place, he spoke up as soon as they – just as he thought – agreed on the two rooms left.

“I'm taking the blue one,” announced Stiles at the same time Lydia said “the blue one is mine.”

That left them both speechless for a while. A really short while.

“You don't even like blue!”said Stiles finally.

“They're both blue!”

“Why do you even want that one so much?”

“Why do you?”

“I don't know, I just like it!”

“They're identical, Stiles!”

“Exactly, so why can't you take the one on the right?”

“Why can't you?”

“Oh my god, are we gonna argue about this for ten hours?”

“I'm not giving that room up,” Lydia said at last. They stared at each other for a while.

“Let's toss a coin?” said Stiles at last. He'd lie if he said this was the first time they sorted an argument this way. But it was working and while there was a winning and a losing side, they were quite satisfied with their little system.

“Fine,” she said, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Stiles rummaged through his pockets until he found a coin and then, without any ceremonies, tossed it in the air. They both already had their assigned sides and neither of them wanted to change it.

“Ha, tails! Suck it!” he said, making his little victory dance.

Lydia just sneered at him and began moving her boxes to her new office.

***

She couldn't say she was mad, exactly. Maybe disappointed a little, yeah. But not angry. It was one office, after all, and while she definitely liked the view from the other one better, she wasn't going to cry because of it. And she was glad she could laugh when Stiles continued doing something he called a 'victory dance' (although she had a valid doubts about it even deserving the term 'dance') and falling when he had tripped over one of the boxes. At that, she had run to see if he was okay when he hadn't got up for a while, but thankfully, he just hadn't felt like getting up. She had told him he was an idiot and had gone back to unpacking her things.

She hadn't brought that much, so it was a matter of a few minutes – she was glad that she had all her books in her apartment, otherwise she'd probably quit after filling one shelf.

When she finally came out of the office, she saw Stiles hadn't even begun to unpack and was just sitting in his chair, doing nothing. Well, as much of a nothing as can a hyperactive person do. “What are you doing?” she asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Well, I figured we're gonna paint anyway, right? I mean, I like the blue, but it's so... bland blue... so I decided not to unpack until then,” he shrugged.

“Right. And until then, if a client comes, they're just supposed to ignore all that mess around and believe we're a serious business, right?”

“Everybody already knows we're a serious business.”

“Not everyone. And it's always nice to make a good first impression. Which you know. Stop acting as if this were your first rodeo.”

“As if anyone was coming in this weather,” he said, rolling eyes.“Even Scott called and said they're so not leaving the lake today. And do you have to use that analogy? Because let me tell you, that analogy sucks.”

“Oh, Scott called? What did he say?” she said, deciding to ignore Stiles' analogy trouble.

“The usual. How the road was awful. How Allie loves water. How Kira makes him do everything. Blah blah blah.”

“You're just cranky because he promised to help us get settled in here. Which is exactly why you haven't unpacked yet,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles stopped turning in his chair to look at her. “What? How has that even crossed your mind? That's stupid. Do you hear me? Completely stupid.”

“Scott's got a family now, Stiles. Get. Over. it. Not everyone's single and annoying like you,” she said, gesturing to him.

“Oh, right, because you and what's-his-name are so serious, right?” he said, nodding frantically.

“We're not talking about me right now,” she replied, backing from the doorway. Yeah. She so wasn't going to go over her love life with Stiles. If only because he had the nasty habit of finding out what exactly was bothering her and then getting her to confront the issue. Lydia didn't like that. At all.

“Suuure,” he called after her in a sing-song voice.

She just gave him a cold look and began to turn around when the door to their offices barged open and two very distressed looking kids came running through. Lydia managed to see the girl was bleeding before they both collapsed on the floor. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as such a slow day as they originally assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realize that naming Scott and Kira's daughter Allison might seem a little over the top - but I have a flashback prepared which I think explains really beautifully why they chose that name, so I hope you stick with me anyway. :)
> 
> Also, if you have any complains, don't hesitate to tell me. This is my first multichapter fic and I'm honestly not sure whether it's all that good, so... 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Kudos/comments feed my tortured writer's soul :D


End file.
